This invention relates to a harvester reel and more particularly to a pickup type harvester reel of the type that has a plurality of fingers with the fingertips generating a cylinder as the reel rotates.
Conventionally, the fingers are mounted on transverse rockshafts that are connected to an eccentric member relative to the main reel shaft by crank arms, that cause the rockshaft to rock during rotation of the reel, whereby the fingers maintain a generally constant attitude or angle relative to the ground. Generally the fingers are maintained in a relatively vertical condition. However, in some cases, such as when the harvester is operating in a down crop, it is desirable that the fingers incline downwardly and rearwardly from the rockshafts to provide a more aggressive lifting action. Conversely, if the harvester is being operated in a tall standing crop, it is often desirable to tilt the fingers in the opposite direction, so that they incline downwardly and forwardly from the rockshafts.
It is known to vary the angle or attitude of the fingers by adjusting the eccentric member. However, in previous adjustable reels, the eccentric member has been adjusted relative to the reel shaft, which has caused a shift in the path generated by the fingertips. Normally the relationship between the fingertips and the cutter bar is very important and the fingertips are operated as close to the cutter bar as possible. Thus, adjustment of the angle of the fingers has required a repositioning of the reel to obtain the optimum position of the fingertips relative to the cutter bar. Failure of the operator to adjust the reel after adjusting the angle of the reel fingers in many cases causes the reel tips to become caught in the cutter bar. Thus, adjustment of the angle of the fingers to accommodate a change in crop conditions has normally necessitated as adjustment of the reel position.
It is also known to provide a hydraulic motor for driving such a reel, the motor being powered by the harvester's hydraulic system and being selectively variable from the harvester to change the speed of the reel on the go to accommodate various crop conditions. It is also known to provide for vertical adjustment of such a reel by mounting the reel on vertically adjustable arms, and for fore and aft adjustment of the reel by providing for fore and aft adjustment of the reel supports on the arms. However, the hydraulic motors for driving such reels have been conventionally mounted on the reel arms, so that adjustment of the attitude of the fingers, or adjustment of the fore and aft position of the reel on the reel arms has necessitated an adjustment in the drive from the motor to the reel driveshaft.